


times the reader ;3

by orphan_account



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Other, but i didnt get the ending i wanted, first fic, i got really into this game, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [reader]'s P.O.V.Will probably take requests.I haven't played all the endings or scenarios so maybe I'll update it when I do??Kind-of an AU?im writing some of these in like two minutes so this'll probably be one of those fics.





	times the reader ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Haryr times reader

I sigh, leaning over and tying my laces. I feel the familiar sting behind my eyes like I’m going to cry again, but I can’t. I’m done with crying. I’ve done it enough.  
Tap tap tap…  
I glance up to see Harry walking towards me with his usual smile. I smile back, a real one too. He bends over and ties my laces for me.  
“Thank you.” I whisper.  
He just smiles and rocks back on his heels, looking at me for a minute.  
“What is it?” I ask.  
He shakes his head.  
“I thought we were done with secrets.” I start, deciding to finish. “There’s no one left but us anyway.”  
His smile disappears.  
“I know, I know… I just miss our friends.” He looks away, narrowing his eyes and maintaining a look I can’t read.  
We’re both quiet for a moment, then he glances at me quickly before taking a seat beside me on the bench.  
“It’s been so long.” He sighs.  
“Not really,” I whisper.  
He leans his head on my shoulder, looking out the window at the sky.  
“Can I cry?” He whispers so quietly I almost didn’t hear him.  
“W-what do you mean?” I whisper back, straining me neck to look at the top of his head.  
“I haven’t cried… in so long… I’m tired, too.”  
I nod slowly, snaking my fingers around up his neck and into his hair.  
I haven’t felt like this in so long.  
His shoulders shake a bit, and he leans into my neck. I can feel his breath and it somewhat calms me.  
“We’re going to be alright… It’ll be alright.” I whisper, rubbing tiny circles with my fingers into his scalp.  
He nods and I feel something wet drop onto the hem of my shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave requests but don't get your hopes up?  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
